Abe and the Amazing Promise
Abe and the Amazing Promise is the 34th episode of VeggieTales. The first story is a retelling of Abraham. Plot Countertop Intro On the Countertop, Bob is once again joined up with Junior Asparagus (marking the second time that Junior replaces Larry as co-host since "Josh and the Big Wall"), before Junior explains to the viewers that Larry is on assignment. Bob then thanks Junior for joining him, but before he can tell the viewers that they're here to answer their questions, Junior abruptly says that they're over by Qwerty to talk about what they've learned today, much to Bob's surprise. Junior then starts singing the "What Have We Learned" song, but Bob stops him, saying that they didn't learn anything yet, before Junior says, "Are you sure? 'Cause I feel smarter already!" before Bob then says, "Of course I'm sure, we haven't even started the show!" Junior then asks if he can go now, before Bob asks him what's going on and what his hurry is. Junior explains to Bob that his mom promised that she'd make him some cookies, with Bob saying that that's kind of her, before Junior explains further that she said that they'd be done after the show and that he wants it to hurry up and be done. Bob then tells Junior, "Just because we finish the show sooner won't make cookies bake any quicker," which Junior is surprised to hear, before Bob tells him that he'll just have to be patient, explaining that sometimes we just have to wait, even if the waiting isn't easy. Junior doesn't understand, before Bob says that it's just like the letter they got from Samuel Knofsigger from Cairo, Illinois, whom Junior greets with, "Hi, Sammy!" In the letter, Samuel explains that his dad promised that he'd get him a bicycle when he turns five and that he's only four and a half, but he can't wait and that he wants the bike now and wants to know what he should do. Junior sympathizes with Samuel, saying that it's just like him and that cookies and that he "can practically taste those chocolate chips now". Bob then states to Junior that he's not helping before telling Samuel that his question reminds him of a man in the Bible named Abraham, to whom God promised something, and that Abraham had to wait. Junior then asks Bob if he has a story ready, but Bob tells him that he doesn't yet, which Junior is surprised to hear, telling Bob that the kids are waiting. Bob tells him to be patient and that it'll be done just in time as he hops off-screen. After a few seconds, Bob comes back while carrying a video camera and gives it to Junior, which Junior is confused about, asking what they're doing. Bob then tells Junior that it's exciting and that they're going to make a film themselves, and when Junior asks him, "About what?" Bob answers that they're going to interview Abraham and make a show, which confuses Junior even further, asking Bob how they're going to do that. Bob then tells Junior to close his eyes and use his imagination. Bob and Junior do just that as they are transported to the deserts of Israel, before a director's cap lands on Bob's hat, while Junior's standard baseball cap lands on his head after that. Abe and the Amazing Promise In the deserts of Israel, Bob and Junior are amazed at the scenery, while Bob says that they have a catering table, a nurse's tent run by a nurse (played by Miss Achmetha), and a film crew, which are a group of rather inept peas, as they end up knocking over the film equipment by accident. Junior wants to get started right away, before he starts speaking through a megaphone, telling the film crew that they're burning daylight. Jean-Claude then says, "The daylight is not the only thing that is burning", saying that it's too hot, while Phillipe says, "I am melting!" Bob then takes the megaphone from Junior, saying that he's the director, before he says through the megaphone, "No complaining, guys", right in front of Phillipe, which sends him flying backwards until he crashes. Bob then says, "Trust me, when we're done with this, we'll have the best show ever". When Jean-Claude says that he cannot wait, Bob tells him to have some patience, but this causes the nurse to show up, thinking that Bob said 'patients', before she puts the blood pressure cuff around Jean-Claude and starts pumping the cuff, checking his blood pressure, before stating that "he's fine". Bob then tells the nurse, "Not that kind of 'patients'", which annoys the nurse, before the cuff then deflates, which sends Jean-Claude flying. Phillipe then yells "Take one!" as he claps the clapper, before Bob explains that right now, he is in the middle of the desert, before Jean-Claude adds, "Where it is so hot!", while Phillipe also adds, "And there is so much sand!" Bob then explains that he's about to get to the bottom of the story of one of his personal heroes, Abraham, "A man of incredible patience", which causes the Nurse to show up again, thinking that he said 'patients', but Bob tries to correct her, while Junior says that they should just skip this part and go right on to meeting Abraham. The Nurse then starts chasing after Bob while trying to give him a shot, telling him that he looks kind of red. Because of this, Phillipe then says, "Take two!" and claps the clapper again. This time, we are then treated to Abraham (played by Pa Grape), before Bob tells Jean-Claude to move the light over a little, before the light then falls over. Bob then says that Abraham's nose is shiny before Phillipe uses a powderpuff on him, which causes Abraham to sneeze, with Phillipe telling him, "God bless you!" Bob then says that the background is a little too deserty, before Phillipe then places a potted plant next to Abraham's chair after that. After that, Bob is finally ready to interview Abraham, telling Abraham that he is the father of a great nation, before asking him what the secret to his leadership is. Abraham is about to explain, before the tape on the camera runs out, with Junior telling Bob that they ran out of tape, before Bob tells him to get another because he brought plenty. But Junior tells him that they're down to one, which Bob is surprised to hear, before Junior says that they'll just have to get through the interview quick. Despite this setback, the crew then starts take three, but this time, Phillipe claps the clapper right in front of Bob's face. Abraham then says that frankly, he's just as surprised as the crew, just as a camel walks on the set, which causes Bob to yell, "Cut!" The crew is forced to go through take four, before Abraham is about to continue with his statement, but the camel then spits directly onto the screen of the camera, which causes Bob to yell, "Cut!" once again. Bob is embarrassed that the interview hasn't been turning out the way he wanted it to. Bob then tells Abraham that he's a man of great patience, before the Nurse shows up again, once again thinking that Bob said 'patients', but Bob finally blows his top, telling the Nurse that it's 'patience', not 'patients', which the Nurse finally understands before she leaves after that. Junior then starts take five, before he accidentally claps the clapper right on Bob's nose. When Bob gets on with the interview again, Abraham explains that it's all about faith, hope, and trusting that God is gonna do what he says he's gonna do, even if it takes a lot of time. Junior then hops into the director's chair next to Bob, saying that waiting is really hard, before Abraham responds with, "Sure it is, but sometimes, you gotta wait, even when the waiting ain't easy". Abraham then explains that his name wasn't always Abraham, and that it used to be Abram, back when he was living the high life with his wife Sarah (played by Ma Grape) in the town of Ur. The film crew is confused about the town's name, before Abraham explains its meaning, before one of the camels moans, "Urrrrrrrrr!", which the film crew understand at last. Abraham is then shown playing mini-golf while Sarah and some of Abraham's relatives are knitting, using wool that is colored green, blue, and yellow, which are shown to come from sheep with green, blue, and yellow fleece, respectively. Two of Abraham's relatives are also playing shuffleboard with sheep, before Abraham also explains that in Ur, he had loads of fun with his relatives, while his relatives are shown dancing the conga. Abraham then explains that when he says 'family', he means his brothers and sisters, because of the fact that he and Sarah have not been able to have any children of their own, while they look over to see three pea kids playing with a green ball. The ball then rolls up in front of Sarah, before she returns the ball to the pea kids, but one of the pea kids tells her that that's Harold, while the ball, now revealed to be Harold, tells "Aunt Sarah" that that tickles. After Harold hops off, Sarah then tells Abraham that she'd make a good mommy. After that, Bob then introduces the viewers to Abraham's favorite nephew named Lot (played by Jimmy Gourd), who is relaxing in a kiddie pool. Lot then gets hit on the head with a ball, before he yells, "Hey, you kids!" After that, Lot then explains that while Abe and Sarah wanted kids, sheep are like kids too, as well as the fact that you could set pizzas on their backs like a little table, while he sets his glass of lemonade on the back of a wandering sheep. Lot and Abe's brothers and sisters then sing about how they love it in Ur, before two of the camels then moan, "Urrrrrrr!" once again. Abe also explains that that night, God spoke to him, telling him to leave his country for a land that God would show him. Abe then explains that God told him that one day, his children and his children's children would be a great nation, and that he would also bless him, before Abe then sneezes again, to which Phillipe once again tells him, "God bless you!" After that, Abe then returns to Ur, before he happily tells Sarah the news that they will have a child of their own, at the same time that Lot and Abe's brothers and sisters are playing "Father Abraham", and when they fall down, Lot then says that he sat on something sharp. Junior is fascinated before saying that they should move right along, which Bob agrees with, but just as he is about to talk about patience, he looks over to notice the Nurse guarding her tent while carrying an oversized shot, before he whispers "patience" to Abraham, who then says that he was still young at 75, "practically a seedling", before he also explains that he was at peace and ready for the adventure ahead. After that, Bob and Junior also interview Sarah, who explains that it was a mess having to pack up and leave as well as the fact that she had to plan for a baby, also saying, "He knew I preferred to live near my mother!" At the same time that Sarah says this, Jean-Claude then falls over with the stage light. Before Bob can ask Sarah something, Sarah asks him if he's sunburned, but Bob tells her that he's red (which was a small Running Gag throughout the short). Sarah then explains that God said for them to go, but she didn't know where, saying that Abe didn't say, which frustrates her. Abraham then says that he could really go for a smoothie, which he loves, before Junior tells Bob that they're running low on tape then tells Abraham to make his answers a little more short and peppy. When Abraham says that it didn't happen short and peppy, Junior tells him to skip to the part where they learn about patience, which causes the Nurse to charge out at Bob and tackle him to the ground. After that, Bob tells Abraham, "As you were saying?" Abraham then explains that he and Sarah obeyed God and left their hometown of Ur, while Sarah adds that Lot tagged along too. Abraham then says that he and Sarah took a lot of sheep while Sarah adds that Lot took a lot of pizza (which by a lot, they mean literally thousands of sheep each with a pizza on their backs). The trio then arrive in Canaan, where life is good, but Abe and Sarah still had no children, before Abe then also explains that suddenly, famine hit, while Sarah also explains that Lot ate all of the pizza, to which Lot is now surrounded by a huge pile of empty pizza boxes scattered all over the ground, as he defensively says that there was cheese in the crust, before he gets hit on the head with a ball again, before he yells at the kids again. Because of that, the trio then move again, this time to Egypt, in order to weather it out, even though they didn't have their own home, and still didn't have a child. Abraham then says that they waited, that they were patient, even though it wasn't easy, while Sarah also says that she was thinking about all the things she would do with her baby. Abraham then says that he also started thinking up names for his child, such as Larry, Moe, and Shemp, while Sarah also says that God made them a promise and that they had hope when waiting got hard, which helped her to think how wonderful it would be if they got their promise. Of course, Junior then shows up abruptly in front of the camera and says, "So that's how patience paid off! The End!" before he tells Bob to go home because cookies await. However, Bob then asks him, "What about the child they were waiting for?", which Junior is surprised to hear, before Sarah admonishes him for not listening to that pivotal detail of the story. Junior then apologizes, saying that he had "cookies on the brain". Sarah then also explains further that they were at the part when Abe's shepherds and Lot's shepherd's started fighting, which Bob is surprised to hear, before Abraham tells him that "you do not want to wear wool in the desert, makes you grumpy", before Phillipe is shown with a sheep on his head while saying, "You're telling me!" Abraham then explains that he and Lot loved each other like brothers, but their shepherds was a different story. One shepherd then tips the other shepherd's sheep, which causes them to tip over in a spiral fashion, so because of that, in retaliation, the other shepherd then tips the first shepherd's sheep, as they tip over in a pyramid fashion. Abraham then explains that he allowed Lot to choose which direction he would go and the land would be his, the choices being East or West. The land in the East is lush and green while the land in the West is dry and barren, so because of that, Lot decides to go East as he leaves, with Abraham lamenting that the last of his family left him, before Sara also explains that that's the time when God spoke to Abraham again, reminding him of his promise. Abraham then explains that God told him to look around, all around, East and West, promising him that all the land would be his and that his descendants would outnumber the sand, before he says, "But I can't count the sand!" before Sarah tells him, "I think that's the idea, honey". Abraham explains further that it was a wonderful promise and that right when they thought their answer was about to arrive, war broke out, before Junior says, "You have got to be kidding me! This is never gonna end!" Abraham then tells him, "You can't rush God's promises", before Junior tells him to hurry up and get to the lesson in patience as he throws the camera on the ground. Abraham then says, "Patience? That's what I'm talking about", which causes Junior to fall to the ground in frustration, saying that he "can't do this anymore", which Jean-Claude agrees with, saying that he's burning up, before a camel spits on him after that, before he says, "That helped a little". Junior then tells Bob that he's tired of waiting and that he wants to go home and that he wants his cookies now, before Bob tells him that this is why they're here, telling Junior that he's eventually going to get the cookies that his mom promised him. When Junior asks what he's gonna do in the meantime, Bob answers with, "Do you trust that your mom's gonna do what she said she's gonna do?" Because of this, Junior is now reinvigorated that he will get his cookies eventually, before stating that they're still out of tape, which Bob is worried about, but fortunately for them, Abraham has an extra one that they can have, saying that it's the second season of Dancing with the Stars, but they can tape over it. Because of that, the interview continues once again, with Junior telling Abraham that he knows how hard it is to wait for something that you really really want, before asking him to tell them what happened next. Abraham then explains that he got a new name, which is the name that he has now, Abraham, which means 'Father of many nations'. Abraham is then seen pacing around, while he also explains that God made good of his promise, as the sound of a baby crying is heard, saying that Sarah gave birth to a baby boy, the baby that God promised 15 years earlier, named Isaac. Abraham then proudly holds Isaac in the air while also explaining that Isaac was the boy that would later become the father of Israel, the nation that would bless the whole world, all the way from King David to Jesus. After that, Junior is incredulous that that's how the story ends, but Abraham tells him that there's a lot more to the story, but as far as patience goes, it's a good place to stop. After that, Isaac then shows up with a bunch of golf clubs, asking Abraham if they could shoot a few holes, which Abraham obliges to as he and Isaac then hop off after that. Junior then says, "What a nice story", before Sarah then asks him, "Aren't you glad that you waited?" After that, Bob then says, "So there you have it, patience. It's not always easy to wait, but God always comes through with his promises". When Bob asks Junior if he's ready for his cookies now, Junior then drops the camera, eager to get his cookies at last, while Jean-Claude and Phillipe ask if there might be some cookies for them too, before they also hop off, before the tape on the camera then runs out after that. Blunders in Boo-Boo-Ville See full page for plot. Countertop Outro Back on the Countertop, Junior tells Bob that the story was great, before Bob tells him that he's glad that he enjoyed it, at the same time that Junior finally got to have one of the cookies that his mom promised him. Bob then says that they're over by Qwerty to talk about what they've learned today, before the "What Have We Learned" song, before Bob asks Junior if he has a cookie for him, before Junior tells him, "In a sec, be patient", before the song starts up again. After the song ends, Qwerty brings up a verse, which is, "And so after waiting patiently, Abraham received what was promised. Hebrews 6:15", before Qwerty brings up another verse, which is, "Enthusiasm without knowledge is no good; haste makes mistakes. Proverbs 19:2". Junior is surprised that Qwerty is able to bring up two verses in a row. Bob explains that in the first story, we learn that Abraham and Sarah had to wait a long time to get what God promised them, before Junior adds that even though the waiting wasn't easy, they knew that God would keep his promises. Bob agrees with this statement, before Junior explains that in the second story, Jacques learned that being impatient leads to mistakes, before Bob adds that when you're patient and take the time to do things right, great things can happen. Junior then tells Samuel that the best thing he can do is wait patiently for his bike, and trust that God gives us exactly what we need when we need it. Bob then tells Junior about the cookies, before Junior calls out, "Okay! He's ready!" Larry then hops in while carrying the empty cookie plate, implying that he ate the rest of the cookies, not leaving any for Bob. Junior then quickly says that that's all the time they have, before the trio then sign off, though Larry offers to make some more cookies, asking Bob if he can wait, before the episode ends after that. Characters *Bob the Tomato (Maurice) *Larry the Cucumber (Sneeze Doctor, Jacques) *Junior Asparagus *Pa Grape (Abraham) *Ma Grape (Sarah) *Miss Achmetha (Nurse) *Jean-Claude Pea *Phillipe Pea *Jimmy Gourd (Lot, Henri) *Mr. Lunt (Sneeze Nurse, Alphonse) *Madame Blueberry (Mayor LaBlue) *Charlie Pincher (Mad Scientist) *Jacques' Mother * The Scallions (Cameo) Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *We Love it in Ur *Father Abraham *''Silly Songs with Larry'': Sneeze if You Need To! *Right, Right Now *By Working Patiently, Something Something Something... *Hum, Ding, Purr, Whee! *Willing to Wait With Patience *Willing to Wait With Patience (Reprise) *What Have We Learned Fun Facts Moral *Take your time. *When somebody promises you something, you have to trust them. Explanations *Cairo, Illinois is a southernmost city in the state of Illinois. John Wahba stated that even though the area exists, the name was a mix of where he worked during his tenure at Big Idea, and his birthplace, Cairo, Egypt. ** Interestingly, the US city itself was named after the Egyptian capital city. *Although not a goof, Jacques was missing his tooth in one shot where he falls down on the carpet. *The other type of patient is the type of person who needs medical treatment. Trivia *This was the first episode for several things: **The first episode animated at Huhu Studios. ***Additional animation was provided by SlimboJones and Thoroughbred Studios. **The first VeggieTales episode John Wahba directed. **The first episode to use the new yellow VeggieTales logo. Although, the intro in this video uses the 1998-2008 logo instead. **The first episode since God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! that Qwerty had two verses, and the first time he popped up two in one go. **The first episode released during the time American president Barack Obama was in office. *This was the last episode for several things: **The last episode to have a letter from a kid until The Penniless Princess. **The last episode until Princess and the Popstar to not have Petunia Rhubarb. **The last episode known to have its credits designed by PopTop Studios, according to a demo reel made by the company.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oLKcs4QqYGo *Originally, there were more story plots in the Abe section, but they were removed in the final version due to many plotholes that weren't resolved. *This episode can be featured in Lettuce Love One Another!, and Growing Patient Kids!. *The episode premiered on Gospel Music Channel on February 7, 2009, before being released on DVD two days later. *When aired on TBN and Smile of a Child, Blunders in Boo-Boo Ville was cut. Remarks *Even though the episode is titled about Abraham, most of the show's runtime was mostly on "Blunders of Boo-Boo Ville". *The credits states the video was released in 2008, but it didn't came out until February 2009. Although this likely when the video was completed. Goofs *In the show, Sarah said Lot ate all the pizza, but on the DVD subtitles, said that Abraham said the line, but it was wrong. *When Maurice gets on the flying machine, the two parts of the wings are buzzing. But they are flickering as well. *In some shots, there's a shade of yellow on Bob's eyes. *The shadows of the flying machine are out of place. *Still clouds are shown. *After Jacques says, "It's empty. There's no mad scientist. It's a myth. Myth!" the propellers are freezing. Inside References *This is the second time, Junior co-hosted the show alongside Bob and they imagine themselves in a story, with the first being Josh and the Big Wall!. Real-World References *Larry, Moe, and Shemp are the names of "The Three Stooges". *Speaking of The Three Stooges, the Going Up characters are based on this *"Dancing with the Stars" is a dance competition show that airs on ABC. The second season aired in January 2006. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales episodes Category:Biblical adaptations Category:DVDs Category:2000s Episodes Category:Outsourced productions Category:Episodes aired on TV Category:Episodes focusing on Pa Grape Category:2000s VeggieTales Episodes